


Maximum

by Taimat



Series: Maximum [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave makes Karkat do all the work. Originally written for the meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maximum

Karkat’s been ready for what feels like hours, spread wide with his legs nearly to his chest while Dave licks him. His arms are tied behind his back, so he can’t do much of anything other than arch and writhe, and even though he’s made of tougher stuff than humans, his can still feel the white tie rub harshly against his wrists. It might help if he stopped squirming so much, but Dave’s between his legs, barely undressed - all he’s done is taken off that black suit jacket and undone his fucking pants - and is licking all along his nook without ever, ever going inside.

It’s driving him slowly crazy, and it’s taking half of his willpower to just keep his bulge away from Dave’s face in his desperate attempt to find any sort of relief. He doesn’t know if Dave is doing this because he enjoys eating him out that much, or if he just enjoys torturing him. It’s probably a little of both.

The troll whines in despair when Dave pulls away and sits back on his heels, wiping at the pink-tinted mess on his face.

“What…are you doing? Goddamn it, Strider.”

“You’re so fucking horny, aren’t you? Needy. Want me to nail you into the ground like a loose floorboard. Look at you, still left open for me even when I’m not touching you. You want it bad.”

Karkat shivers, legs trembling, and he doesn’t bother to close them. He likes it when Dave talks like this, and he can feel himself dripping onto the mattress.

“So what are you fucking waiting for? Put your freaky bone bulge to work and stop fucking teasing!”

Dave pulls back the hand that has been tracing around the inside of Karkat’s thighs. “Now you’ve gone and hurt my feelings. It sounds like you only want me for the hot sex - which is hotter than the lava on LOHAC and infinitely hotter than Tavbro’s sick fires, I’ll concede. Such is the way of a Strider, young padawan.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but get the fuck inside me before I go blackrom on your pale ass.” Karkat snarls and bares his teeth, hoping that he’s convincing enough, but all Dave does is cock his head.

“Ooh, gettin’ all fancy, are we? Well, Karkles,” the troll winces at the name, “if you want my freaky human dick, you’re gonna have to work for it. Can’t say I’m much inclined to just give you what you want after hurting my feelings and threatening me. My heart’s all a-flutter in distress.”

Karkat’s almost ready to cry from sheer frustration. “What are you even saying!?”

The human leans over him then, his heat pulsing through Karkat’s skin and his eyes so close Karkat can see their shadow through his shades.

“I’m saying that, if you want me, fucking come and get me. Because I’m not doing shit.”

And then he leans back, as casually as if they hadn’t been in the middle of mind-numbing foreplay, and Karkat gapes, unmoving. Once his think pan kicks into motion he realizes that, one, Dave really is not going to do anything beyond lie down and pull his bone bulge out of his pants, and two, the human wants him to…ride him. Oh, god.

It’s a struggle to roll to his side and get his knees under him so he can kind of totter over, and once he’s kneeling at Dave’s side, he stares down and licks his lips.

Without warning, Dave’s hand shoots out to slip two fingers inside him, and Karkat keens and nearly topples over. That same hand pulls out just as quickly as it came and repositions itself on his hip to keep the troll from doing a literal faceplant. With just a little bit of help from Dave, who he assumes simply doesn’t want to get crushed, Karkat manages to swing one knee over, and now he’s presented with a new problem.

How the fuck is he supposed to get that bulge inside him? It doesn’t move, more than an occasional twitch that can hardly even be called movement, and it’s pointing back toward Dave’s head, of all places. How useless is that? How have humans managed to survive as a species when their means of procreation involves the use of body parts that are completely inane? It makes no sense.

But Karkat will give them this. Human bulges do feel goddamn amazing inside his nook, pushing and spreading in a way that a troll bulge never could. Just thinking about it is making him wetter, and it runs down his thighs, starting to paint Dave’s pants as he hovers over him. Dave tugs them halfway to his knees in response.

“Thinking about it, aren’t you? I can see you makin’ it rain up there. Are all trolls this horny, or is it just you? You can’t get enough of it, you cockslut.”

Karkat is incapable of objecting because Dave’s thumb has come up to brush at the edges of his nook, and he’s too busy making soft warbling noises of need.

“That’s it. God, look at how wet you are. I can feel how badly you want me.” And then Dave pulls his thumb away and brings it to his mouth to lick Karkat’s genetic material off it, and the troll almost wails in desire. “Come on, Karkitty. Make it happen.”

The fucking nicknames. Karkat gains enough of his wits back due to his irritation that his vision clears. He stares down at Dave again, trying to figure out how the hell he’s going to manage this when it suddenly occurs to him that Dave’s bulge might not be prehensile, but his own is.

With a lot of concentration, he wraps his bulge around the head of Dave’s, and the human makes a surprised sort of noise. But Karkat isn’t even looking at him. He’s much too occupied with bringing Dave’s bulge up, closer and closer to his nook, and when he finally gets the head inside, he uncurls his bulge and slams all the way down.

His head goes back and he screams, arms pulling at their binding. Too much too fast. But he’s trembling around the human now, and the way he’s fucking pierced to the core, Dave hard and strong inside him, is making him heady. He can do this. He has what he wants, now, and he can do this.

Karkat lifts up, and whether it’s to try and make Dave participate or to get himself off as quickly as possible, he starts a hard rhythm, lifting and dropping at a speed that has him gasping for breath.

“Fuck, yeah. Goddamn, you wanted it bad.” The human laughs, and the sound travels straight down to where Karkat is fucking himself, making him moan. “Remember when we started this, and you were so tight it took ages to get myself in you? Thought about time hopping just to get over that part, but then you would have had two of me to deal with.” Dave pauses and thinks about that, and the fact that he even has enough of his wits about him to do so pisses Karkat off. “Actually that might not be a bad idea. How about it, Karkles? Want two of me? Think you could handle it? You could have one in your mouth and one in your nook and we’d have ourselves a regular spitroast.”

The troll tosses his head, eyes closing so he can imagine it for himself. The thought of Dave on his tongue and Dave inside him…

“Or,” Dave’s voice grows a shade darker, “we could fill you up at the same time. Would you like that? Two cocks up inside you? I don’t know if troll nooks are supposed to stretch that far, but I bet you’d manage.”

Karkat whines and clenches around Dave as he rides, so wet that he’s marginally worried about completely flying off the human with every upstroke. Dave isn’t usually like this, but it would be a lie to say the human’s voice isn’t getting to him.

“You’re such a slut for it, fucking yourself on top of me like you can’t get enough. God, you look like the cover of some trashy romance novel. Shoulda left your shirt on and ripped it up a little, all debauched. Except you don’t have boobs, so it’d be a little weird, but hey, I’m not complaining. You’re my little cockslut anyway, and I’m not about to share you.”

What is Dave even saying? Karkat has no idea, the words filtering through him until all he can pick out are bits and pieces, and he drives himself down harder at “my little cockslut,” shaking and whining in complete agreement.

“Unless I’m sharing you with myself, that is.”

And Karkat’s coming a bucketload all over Dave’s…everything, really. His legs are burning, and he can do little more than rock atop him as he pumps himself dry. Each pulse reminds him of how much work he’s just done and how incredibly tired he is now, and he ends up in a post-orgasm huddle on top of Dave, letting off little whimpers as he stares down.

Dave sighs. “Fucking rude, getting off and leaving me hanging, bro.”

Karkat’s about to respond - how, he’s not sure - when the entire world shifts and makes his head spin, so he closes his eyes against it. His back hits the mattress again, but now he’s got Dave’s bulge inside him, fucking him hard and fast like he wanted. He can’t come again. He knows he can’t. The very idea is ridiculous and—

—oh, _fuck_.

He’s almost glad when Dave finishes inside him, because his breath is coming too quickly and his lips feel numb and he’s so fucking _sore_. He doesn’t even know which way is up anymore, and what the hell possessed him to start pailing with a human like Strider in the first place? He’s insufferable and cocky and…

Karkat gasps when Dave pulls out, his nook loose and aching, and he closes his thighs because he hates the feeling of being empty afterward. Dave’s pressing little kisses up his jaw and rubbing at the spasms in his legs, and Karkat can’t help but purr. Pale fingers finally reach back to undo the tie, bringing his arms forward and working them gently to get the blood moving properly again. Karkat whimpers and shifts, immobile beside him, and he doesn’t open his eyes until Dave kisses him. Their first of the night.

“You okay?” His hand is soft in Karkat’s hair, stroking lightly at his horns just the way he knows Karkat likes, and the troll is too much a puddle of mush to even contemplate being angry with him.

So he blinks sleepily and tries to mumble something like, “I fucking hate you, Strider,” just for show, but instead he makes a noise that sounds kind of like, “Nngh.”

Dave chuckles and tugs him close, and the human’s penchant for cuddles is probably never going to stop surprising him. He’s drifting off in Dave’s arms, trying to ignore the way his entire body is full of a dull ache, when Dave curls closer to mumble into his ear.

“Two of me. One of you. Troll sandwich. Think about it.”

Karkat’s head thunks hollowly against Dave’s chest.


End file.
